


The Life You'll Have

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: BisPearl Week 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Sad Fluff, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: -Pre-canon, war era- Bismuth and Pearl watch the sun set, and talk about what they'll do when the war is over. Under the assumption, of course, that they'll both live to see it.





	The Life You'll Have

**Author's Note:**

> BisPearl Day Three: Together After the War. I guess I took liberties with the prompt again XD

It was one of the rare moments of peace, where they could just sit and _be_. No planning, no Homeworld attacks. Just strict orders to take the night off and do something enjoyable.

There wasn’t much Pearl particularly enjoyed about Earth. But sunrises and sunsets were an indulgence she would happily partake in. Watching the sky slowly fade into a burst of color before it lit up or went dark was her favorite thing to do.

She was watching the sunset now, sitting on a cliff with her legs dangling over the edge, enthralled by the gradient of colors. It was in these moments Pearl felt like maybe she could understand what Rose saw in this strange, backwards planet. It truly was beautiful.

“Hey, I found a lost pearl,” Bismuth joked as she came up behind Pearl. “Who do you belong to?”

Pearl shot a smirk over her shoulder. “Nobody.”

Bismuth sat, chuckling, and Pearl leaned into her without much thought. She’d never realized before this just how… _tactile_ she was. Rose, Garnet, and Bismuth (the only gems she would allow her guard to be down around) took it very well. They never said anything when Pearl grabbed one of their arms and held on, or when she took Rose’s hand, or used Bismuth as a pillow.

It wasn’t limited to physical affection, either. Sometimes she would sit around camp for hours playing with different pebbles and stones, enjoying the textures, or going to the nearby beach and picking up sand, letting it slip through her fingers. Even the tickling feeling of the grass under her legs at the moment was enjoyable.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Bismuth said, cutting off Pearl’s train of thought. “Being able to sit here and enjoy something. Not having to worry about being attacked. Makes you wonder if this is how it’ll be when everything is over.”

Pearl laughed humorlessly. “A little too optimistic to think it’s ever going to end, isn’t it?”

“It’s going to end,” Bismuth said with what Pearl thought was undeserved confidence.

“You don’t know that.”

“Call it a good feeling.” Bismuth wrapped an arm around Pearl, hugging her tight. “What do you think you’ll do when it’s over?”

“Well, I don’t think going back to Homeworld is an option.” Even if it was, Pearl couldn’t. She’d never be able to go back to life – the life of servitude and _yes my Diamond_ and that salute… she couldn’t. Not after tasting freedom. “I guess we’ll be staying here, won’t we?”

“Well, there are worse places to be,” Bismuth said, chuckling. “And certainly worse gems to be stuck with.”

“True.” Pearl smiled, curling into Bismuth’s side. “I wouldn’t mind being stuck with you, I suppose.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

The Breaking Point sat in the Forge for months, collecting dust on a shelf. She was sure Rose wouldn’t approve, and she was trying to figure out the best way to present it so Rose would at least _consider_ the idea.

Then Pearl was almost shattered. Garnet and Bismuth found Rose sitting on a tree stump near the battlefield, crying over the fragile gem with a deep, vicious crack that didn’t seem to be healing. Rose had nearly exhausted herself when the crack finally sealed, and Pearl was back less than a day later, completely nonchalant about her near death experience; she just hugged them and assured them all that she was okay.

Bismuth brought Rose to the Forge the next day. They were all going to live to see the end of this war, even Pearl. _Especially_ Pearl.

Bismuth would make sure of that.

* * *

 

Pearl clung a little tighter to Rose and Garnet when they lost Bismuth. She wouldn't lose anyone else.


End file.
